


The Apple Of My Pie

by pantalaimon



Series: Martin's Home Recipes [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, get it its like a song fic but its a recipe, jonmartin, recipe fic, takes place in the middleish of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantalaimon/pseuds/pantalaimon
Summary: Martin runs a recipe blog, you know the kind that have a whole ass novel before you actually get to the recipe. Jon does the proofreading and edits, and they love each other and there is nothing wrong :) Happy holidays everybody, enjoy this (and I hope recipe fics become a thing)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Martin's Home Recipes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979074
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	The Apple Of My Pie

**Martin's Home Recipes **  
**-Mini Apple Pies- **  
Written by Martin Blackwood with edits and annotations by Jonathan Sims********

********** **

********** **

It’s that time of the year again, Merry Christmas everybody! Or, any other winter holiday, I suppose, whatever you celebrate! From our household to yours, we hope you’re having a wonderful season.

_I’d hardly call it a household Martin, it’s definitely just a flat, and not a very big one at that. ___

____

____

The holidays can be a busy time of the year, especially when work life interferes with normal life. I mean hey, sometimes your workplace gets infested with worms or your coworker’s body is stolen and replaced, and your evil bastard boss just won’t let you quit!

_You do know he probably reads this blog, right Martin? ___

____

____

But hey! That’s life! These things happen! And sometimes because of that, you don’t always have time to bake a whole apple pie. That’s a whole lot of mess, a whole lot of time, and when you have only four hours to, I don’t know, bake something for the holiday office party that has been declared mandatory, these mini apple pies are the perfect choice. 

I had made a similar recipe to this years ago, but decided it needed a little more flavor to spice it up. You’ll need a tube of croissants, a Granny Smith apple, brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, allspice, and butter. This is an extremely quick and easy recipe, so easy in fact that with a little convincing, Jon was able to make it himself!

_Glad to know my disastrous cooking skills are the indicator for an “extremely” easy recipe. ___

____

__

I got Jon into the kitchen nice and early, and made ABSOLUTELY sure there was not a statement or tape recorder in sight (no distractions), and over the course of about twenty minutes, he had managed to melt the butter, dip the apples, wrap them in the croissants, and get them in the oven, easy peasy!  
Jon always makes a mess when I get him to cook, so when he finished, there was melted butter on his fingers and brown sugar in his hair, which of course I brushed away lovingly. I could tell he was proud of his finished creation, and I can only hope he saw how proud I was of him.

_This is entirely too much information for a recipe post Martin!! ___

____

____

While it was in the oven, Jon and I had a nice relaxing morning coffee, and the heat from the oven was a comfort in the December chill. Jon has a habit of wearing only a T-shirt and boxers at home, and not noticing the cold until his teeth are literally chattering. Foolish yet adorable, that’s Jon.

_At least give me the dignity of some trousers in this godforsaken recipe... ___

____

____

Then soon enough, the pies were out of the oven, and we each tried one. And let me tell you, the addition of the nutmeg and allspice made all the difference, they were perfect and ready to take to the Institute, all in less than an hour.  
Thanks so much to everyone following this blog, and thanks especially to Jon for the baking, proofreading, and, well, for everything. I love you Jon.

_I love you too Martin. ___

____

____

**RECIPE ******

********

********

One can of Pillsbury or similar croissants  
One Granny Smith apple, cut to 8 slices  
¼ cup brown sugar  
½ teaspoon each of cinnamon, nutmeg, and allspice (or to taste)  
3 tablespoons melted butter

Roll out the croissants, spread the brown sugar and spice mixture over them. Submerge the apple slices in the melted butter and wrap them in the spiced croissants. Brush remaining butter on top and sprinkle the last bit of spices on. Then into the oven at 375 F or 190 C for about 20 minutes! Let cool and enjoy!


End file.
